Recently, the demand for vehicles to exhibit increased stability, durability and fuel economy is ongoing. Accordingly, there is a need to develop rubber having high wet skid resistance and mechanical strength and low rolling resistance, as a material for vehicle tires, especially tire treads, which are in contact with roads.
Conventional tire treads are manufactured by mixing conjugated diene-based rubber with an inorganic filler to improve the above properties, but suffer from high hysteresis loss or low dispersibility.
In this regard, for example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0091988 discloses a modified polymer having high resilience and thus superior fuel economy, but the effect thereof is insufficient.